Semiconductor devices have gained widespread acceptance in a vast array of fields. Indeed, these devices have changed the way we live. Exceedingly, these devices are being utilized more and more in challenging environments, such as high radiation environments. The negative effects of radiation on integrated circuits and semiconductors have been long known. As a result, a number of techniques have been developed to protect integrated circuits and semiconductor packages from radiation. For example, in space applications, a number of methodologies have been employed with varying degrees of success.
One technique presently used requires the manufacture of specially designed radiation hardened or radiation tolerant semiconductor devices configured to operate within a radiation environment. While these specially designed devices have proven successful in some applications, a number of shortcomings have been identified. For example, the performance characteristics of these specially designed devices are less than optimal. Further, the cost of the devices is much higher than commercially available semiconductor devices.
In response to the shortcoming associated with specially designed devices, a number of alternate methodologies have been developed. One technique utilizes one or more layers of material to house and protect integrated circuits from the bombardment of natural radiation. External component shielding consists of satellite body panels, printed circuit boards, and any other materials that form the body of a satellite or a device carried by the satellite. Optionally, specially designed boxes constructed of selected shielding materials may be used to house and protect the integrated circuits and semiconductors from radiation. While these external-shielding techniques have proved successful in some applications, a number of shortcomings have been identified. For example, the addition of external shields to a satellite increases satellite weight, thereby requiring more fuel to deliver and maintain a satellite within a desired orbit. In addition, external shields occupy additional space on the satellite, thereby limiting payload capacity.
Recently, a number of radiation shielded integrated circuit packages have been developed. Generally, these devices utilize a radiation shielding material integrated into the integrated circuit or semiconductor device package. Typically, a radiation shield is bonded to a surface of the device package. While these devices addressed some shortcomings of external shield architectures, a number of shortcomings of these systems have been identified. For example, specialized manufacturing techniques are commonly required to incorporate the radiation shielding materials into the integrated circuit or semiconductor package manufacturing process. As such, the time and cost of manufacturing these devices is considerably higher than conventional semiconductor manufacturing costs.
In light of the foregoing, there is an ongoing need for a radiation shielded integrated circuit or semiconductor package which may permit the use of commercially available semiconductors in a radiation environment.